celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayquaza
Background Rayquaza was created by Arceus at the same time as the pokémon world’s atmosphere, and the rest of his trio were also created around the same time. Rayquaza was given the responsibility of keeping Groudon and Kyogre from fighting, something which would cause catastrophic events across the world. Floods, extreme drought, etc. Rayquaza didn’t have much else to do. He proceeded to fly in the ozone layer, while Groudon and Kyogre created the lands and oceans, respectively. However, the two met by chance and became bitter rivals. They fought viciously with each other until Rayquaza quelled the fighting. It was after that that they retreated, resting in caverns for years. Rayquaza continued flying high above the clouds, unknown by humanity and even other pokémon. He rested atop the Sky Tower, never landing on the earth below him. It was when a meteor was falling to Earth that Rayquaza confronted Pokemon that should have been dwelling on the ground. Atop the Sky Tower, Rayquaza battled these pokémon, enraged that they had trespassed on his territory. However, he was defeated, and it was brought to his attention that a meteor had been falling, and his power had been needed to destroy it. He unleashed a Hyper Beam, destroying the meteor before it could collide with the planet and destroy everything. Involvement Rayquaza arrived in the multiverse after he destroyed the meteor in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Rescue Team. When he was pulled through the rift and into the multiverse, Rayquaza had lost much of his power, including his ability to fly to great altitudes. He learned of the multiverse after fending off attacking guards and being rescued by a pokémon trainer. After killing would-be robbers, Rayquaza parted ways with the Pokemon trainer and began to travel the multiverse. Rayquaza encountered Subject Delta and his ward, Jessica, in Midgar. After they defeated a robber in the alleys of the city, the group spent some time together and became friends. The Sky High Pokémon attended the opening of Dante and Deadpool's Viewtiful Bar and Grill, though made the mistake of trying to drink an Infected Mage. The drunken dragon destroyed some of the bar before being forced outside. Rayquaza took part in a battle over territory with a Gyarados that had suddenly arrived in the Multiverse. The conflict resulted in the destruction of a good portion of Isle Delfino. Rayquaza emerged as the victor. He was promptly attacked by Piantas and ate one, though after witnessing the grief of the victim's son, he left to contemplate what he had done. He was later caught by a pokémon trainer while exploring Ivalice. Unable to fight against the trainer's own Pokemon, Rayquaza was beaten into submission. The power hungry trainer used Rayquaza to hunt strong monsters for the trophies they dropped. Fortunately for Rayquaza, Giratina had located him, and aided the Sky High Pokémon in killing the trainer and freeing himself. This event caused Rayquaza to form hatred and distrust toward Pokemon trainers, though a battle with Michael Wilson's Braviary, Freedom, may have softened his views, as the dragon pokémon witnessed the president's compassion toward the bird. Rayquaza decided to take a brief break on the Southern Island, though was interrupted by Kuja. After a battle, Rayquaza emerged the victor, though a deep hatred toward Kuja was established. Maddened by the Genome's escape, Rayquaza attempted to locate Kuja, though was unsuccessful. When Rose Shepard's ship crashed into the Lunar Flotilla, Rayquaza decided to investigate. His arrival on the ship startled Ravage and was attacked by Shadow, though the fighting soon ceased. Rayquaza spent a brief period of time trying to communicate with the others with little success, and started helping move debris, though was scared off the Normandy by a loud blast of music created by Ravage. Rayquaza and Giratina arrived at the Multiverse Garden to take part in a hotdog eating competition, though others were not pleased at the dragons' arrival. Nevertheless, Rayquaza was allowed to take part in the contest and won, no doubt thanks to his great size. He also took part in a Halloween costume contest hosted by Dante and Deadpool's Viewtiful Bar and Grill. He was tricked by Giratina into dressing up like a hotdog. It wasn't fruitless, though, as Rayquaza ended up winning first prize and gained some much-needed money. Rayquaza has recently taken interest in joining the Multiverse Garden, and traveled to the Garden to have his questions answered and to determine if joining would be in his best interest. When the 2012 Heart Day Slugfest was announced, Rayquaza decided he would sign up. He was admitted into the Ricco Harbor Opens as a fighter. To his surprise, the free for all was fought on a series of roller coasters, and Rayquaza had to fly on his own rail, made specially for him. Rayquaza was one of four fighters who were able to proceed to the next round. In the next round, he was unfortunate enough to have been electrocuted and knocked out, causing him to lose the round. After a bounty was placed on the Nobody known as Larxene, Rayquaza and Giratina tracked her down to Isle Delfino's Mall. During the capture attempt, Rayquaza called for Subject Delta's aid, while Larxene called for fellow The Underworld member known as Dante. In the end, Larxene and Dante escaped. Rayquaza and Giratina had heard rumors of Jirachi in Termina, and so set off to find the wish-granting pokémon. They found her in the Snowhead Mountains, but she had befriended the Gorons and was loath to leave until the dragons did something for her friend, a young Goron. Rayquaza did so, and after taking the Goron on a flight, left with Jirachi to find a suitable place for the dragons' new home. They requested Jirachi create a tower on top of a mountain deep within the range, obscured by cloud cover and thick snow. The tower rose up into the clouds, but a vast network of tunnels was also carved into the mountain with the wish. However, the wish had a side effect. Jirachi's wish also opened a gate to allow numerous undead pokémon into the mountain, and the trio of pokémon had to rid the mountain of these pokémon. At the center, they found the dragon pokémon Kyurem, enhanced by the power of ghost pokémon. They were outmatched by the dragon's legendary power and augmentation by the ghost pokémon, but they drove away the ghost pokémon. Jirachi saved Giratina and Rayquaza from Kyurem, but both Kyurem and Jirachi died in the confrontation. Since then, Rayquaza has had a secret base to call his own in Termina. Sometime after the Pokémon World was brought into the multiverse, Rayquaza ventured to it, hoping to see his old home. Rayquaza found Groudon and Kyogre doing battle in Sootopolis and tried to stop them, but was too weak to do so. Trapped in ice at the seafloor, Rayquaza was saved by Giratina and met another Rayquaza. However, even with two Rayquazas trying to stop the weather pokémon from causing further damage. Giratina sought the Red and Blue Orbs to help finish the battle once and for all, and successfully retrieved them, killing Team Aqua and Magma leaders Archie and Maxie in the process. He returned with the orbs and, with the orbs' and Rayquazas' powers, quelled Groudon and Kyogre's fighting. They later returned the orbs to Mt. Pyre, where Rayquaza found out that this Pokémon World was not the one he came from. Rayquaza set off with Giratina and a new companion, Joltik, in order to scout out Termina for threats, starting with the Southern Swamp. Rayquaza along with his companions has recently launched an attack against the Vermillion City Pokemon Gym. Powers and Capabilities Rayquaza has never used equipment such as swords, armor, firearms, etc. All he has ever needed consisted of his claws, fangs, tail, and elemental attacks. He used to be able to fire a variety of attacks from his mouth, including Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, and other attacks. His claws are sharp and he has a crushing bite, not to mention a powerful tail that could sweep away ordinary humans. His speed and agility means that he tends to close distances quickly. However, as a flying dragon, he is perfectly comfortable with keeping his distance and using his ranged abilities in order to attack opponents. He has a wide range of offensively-oriented attacks, and he is balanced in all types of attacks, such as Special Attack and Attack, though his typing of Dragon and Flying gives him boosts to attacks of those types. In the games, Rayquaza is able to learn damaging moves of all types except Psychic, Bug, and Poison. Followers Giratina - Giratina was Rayquaza's first follower. The legendary ghost had taken up residence in Demon's Ascent. When Rayquaza got too close, he fought the Sky High Pokémon, channeling demonic energy in order to strengthen his attacks. However, Giratina lost to Rayquaza. The latter proposed they travel together in order to assist each other in their quest to gain power. Giratina became Rayquaza's closest companion and advisor, earning the dragon's trust when Kyogre and Groudon awoke in the Pokémon World and battled in Sootopolis. Giratina was a major asset, finding the world's native Rayquaza and bringing the Red and Blue Orbs so that the Sky High Pokémon could send Groudon and Kyogre back to sleep. Aerodactyl - She was encountered after Rayquaza, Giratina, and Joltik were sent millions of years into the past by Dialga. Aerodactyl held the Adamant Orb needed to contact Dialga once more, and decided to attack Rayquaza. After Rayquaza retaliated, she dropped the Adamant Orb and fell to the ground, badly wounded. Giratina summoned Dialga and requested to be sent back in time while Aerodactyl crawled toward them to ask what the dragons were. Giratina and Rayquaza said that they may let Aerodactyl live so long as she cooperated with them and followed their orders. She agreed to those terms. Just as the meteor that caused a mass extinction crashed into the planet, she was sent back into the present along with Rayquaza, Giratina, and Joltik. Because of her origin, she knows nothing about the modern world(s). Joltik - Rayquaza and Giratina found Joltik in the Madshroom Kingdom. After sending an angry Koopa Troopa spinning toward a cliff, Joltik leaped toward Rayquaza and attached herself to the dragon, sucking up static electricity. Joltik has been almost constantly attached to either of the dragons (mostly Rayquaza) since then, eager to explore alongside the two. She knows they weren't intentionally trying to kill her, as she was so small that the two dragons didn't see her attached to the Koopa. She jokes about the incident sometimes, though. Joltik is an RP follower only. She does not have stats. Quotes * Trivia *Of the weather trio, Rayquaza is the only member with a secondary type. *Rayquaza is the only pokémon with a base stat total of 680 that does not have a signature move. *Rayquaza is most likely based on the Hebrew legends of Ziz. Its counterparts are Behemoth (Groudon) and Leviathan (Kyogre). *Rayquaza's name is likely a combination of ray and quasar. See also *. External links *Sky Tower (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters